The Pokemon Adventure Ultimate
by No.GamerGirlx118
Summary: Mikami is starting her Pokemon Adventure. But what happens when she meets Hiroshi? (Pokemon Fan fiction)
1. Chapter 1: Pokemon I choose you!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or anything related to it. Though I do own my Original Charecters and plot. If you take any of these two I will cut you. K? :)

**Chapter 1: Pokémon I choose you!**

"Wake up Mikami!" Yelled my mom from down stairs. I rolled over to check my alarm clock. 7:25. Shoot! I was going to be late to pick out my Pokémon. I'm not like most first time trainers. Instead of starting when I was ten, I'm starting my Pokémon adventure a few days before my 14th birthday. When I was younger I used to get sick a lot so I wasn't allowed to travel. But now the doctors in Sandgem town put me on a special medication that helps with that.

I got up and changed into my traveling outfit: a light pink tee with a poke ball on it, white hoodie, blue jean shorts and pink trainers. I brushed my short brown hair and put on my sun visor. I grabbed my black back pack that I packed last night and headed down stairs. My mom had made my favorite breakfast of toast and poached eggs. I sat down as my stomach growled. I guess I had enough time to eat since the Lab was only about ten minutes away.

"Did you pack everything?" Mom asked, I giggled. "Yes, mom I checked and double checked everything." I said as I hugged her.

"I know, I just worry about you sometimes. Oh do you have your medication?" She asked. I just sighed and rolled my eyes. How could I forget it? I have been taking it for the past six months. "Love you mom." I said about to leave.

"Wait I almost forgot! I have a surprise for you. Your dad wanted to give it to you when you left for your journey." She said handing me a box. Opening the silk pink ribbon I lifted out a great ball. "Check inside." She said. I opened and out popped a black and white bird. "It's the last Pokémon your dad caught before we had you." She said pointing to the level 3 Starly. I got a bit teary eyed. I missed my dad. But now he works in the Hoenn region studying flying types. I hugged her again before walking out the door.

My shoes crunched on the gravel as I checked my watch. 7:40. Good, I had some time to enjoy the scenery before I left my home town of Twin Leaf Town. The bright green trees were beginning to flower with burst of red, orange, yellow, purple, pink and white. It was quite breathtaking. I would miss this place but I knew I could visit later. Starly was perched on my shoulder cooing as a flock of Starly passed us. I sighed and continued on down the road.

After a bit I came to a familiar brick lab. I took a deep breath to prepare myself. After standing there for a minute I walked in through the glass door. The bells jingled, signaling the first of the new trainers had arrived. Professor Rowan greeted me.

"Ah, Mikami! You're here ten minutes early. Well I guess that means you get to pick your Pokémon first then. Come this way." He said leading me to a back room. Sitting on a table were three poke balls.

"Now I know this must be a hard decision so take your time." He said. I walked over to the three Pokémon. What would I choose? Turtwig the grass type? Chimchar the fire type? Or maybe Piplup the water type? Then I got a bright idea.

"Professor? Do you mind if I let my Starly choose?" I asked.

"I don't see why not." He said shrugging. With that I let Starly out of its poke ball. "Okay Starly. Why don't you choose a friend for you?" I said coaxing the bird over to the three poke balls. I went over to each one, cocking its head to the left as if thinking.

After a few minutes it went over to a poke ball and started to coo. I picked up the poke ball and checked the bottom for the Pokémon name. "Good choice." I said to Starly, calling it back into its home.

"Is that the one you want?" Asked the Professor as I nodded. He asked me if I wanted to give it a nick name. I just said no. He handed me six poke balls and a PokeDex.

"Starting today, Mikami, you are now a Pokémon Trainer. I wish you good luck." The Professor said bowing. I just smiled politely as he took me to the door. "Chat with me sometime so I can know how you are doing in your training!" He called as I started walking to my first route. I called out my starter Pokémon.

"Go Piplup!"


	2. Chapter 2: Train and Traveling Partners?

**Chapter 2: Training and Traveling Partners?**

Piplup walked along me, stopping to look at all the things along the road. I sighed; I had learned that Piplup's nature was Bashful since when we ran into a Rattata it ran off squealing. I eventually hoped to help the creature out of its shell. We were walking along when I heard a rustling in the bushes. Stopping, Piplup ran into my leg and fell over. It started to tear up and whimper. I picked it up and went to investigate the noise.

It was a Bidoof! The plump mouse didn't notice as I came behind it and sent Piplup to attack it with pound. Piplup ran squalling and hit the unsuspecting mouse. Bidoof just looked at Piplup and growled. Piplup cowered back but attacked again. This went on for some time until I threw a poke ball at Bidoof when it turned around. It shook a few times but then clicked. Yes! I had caught my first Pokémon! I decided not to nickname it though.

Turning to Piplup I gave it a small high five and walked along. Before I knew it, night was falling and I didn't have anywhere to sleep. Luckily I had packed two sleeping bags so I was set. I called Piplup back to its ball and sent out Starly.

"Can you find us a clearing to sleep in?" I asked the small bird. It shook its head and took off. I sat down on a rock as a yawn escaped my lips. Today has been a successful day. So far Piplup was level six and Starly was a level five. Plus I caught a Bidoof that was a level five.

After about ten minutes Starly came back and led us to a clearing. Tonight was beautiful. The cloud free sky twinkled with stars. The moon was big and full, glowing like the sun. I unraveled the sleeping bag and called all my Pokémon back to their poke balls. Grabbing a few sticks along the way I made a fire and got cozy. As soon as my head hit the pillow I fell into a dreamless sleep.

When I woke up in the morning there was something poking me in the face. I tried to shake it off but it kept poking me. I opened my eyes and screamed. There was a boy with shaggy brown hair and blue eyes, nearly touching noses with me. I stared in shock.

"Aren't you cold?" He asked suddenly. _Are you cold?_ Who asks somebody that when they are right in their face. I just shook my head no and he got up. "Well that's good. You looked cold and your fire was going out so I had Melody, my Vulpix, relight your fire. I just wanted to see you were ok when I noticed these," He said holding up my poke balls. Hey how did he get those? They were attached to my belt.

"Give those back!" I shouted reaching for them. He dodged me easily.

"Nu uh. Don't be too hasty. I _did_ help you out. So you need to pay me back," He said getting near my ear, "And by the way my names Hi-ro-shi." He breathily said drawing out every syllable. I blushed slightly. Hiroshi got back up.

"Now how should you pay me back? I know! You can be my traveling partner!" He said suddenly, clapping his hands together. I just looked at him. Traveling partner? But we just met for crying out loud!

"I don't think I can do that," I said looking away, "Besides I like to be alone." I mumbled.

"Aww… Come on! Don't be like that!" He pleaded. I just shook my head no again. Hiroshi looked at me with puppy dog eyes. "Please? Just until the first gym? If you like traveling with me after that you could stay, or go if you want too…" He said looking away.

I sighed, "Fine, but just until the first gym battle is over. Then I'm out. Got it?" I asked him as he looked really happy. Oh boy.


End file.
